Tad Collins
Tad Collins (b. 1826) was the son of the original Quentin Collins and Samantha Collins, and the grandson of Daniel Collins. While living at Collinwood in the mid-19th century, he was close friends with Carrie Stokes. 1970 Tad first appeared in 1970 in the playroom wearing his 1840s clothing to Hallie, who thought he was David, until she left the room and saw David in the hallway wearing his modern clothes (1079). Slowly, the spirit of Tad began to take control of David, much like the spirit of Carrie did with Hallie. Ultimately, Tad permanently possessed David one night at Rose Cottage, which was all part of Gerard Stiles' plan to take over Collinwood. Tad was killed by Gerard, along with Carrie and Daphne Harridge who had also come back to life, in the playroom when the Destruction of Collinwood took place. 1840 Upon reaching 1840, Julia (and later Barnabas) would learn that Tad and his father were supposedly lost at sea. But this was revealed to be untrue when Quentin shockingly returned to Collinwood the day Gerard and Samantha were to be married (Tad stayed behind in Boston). Samantha, now having to choose between Gerard and Quentin, left Collinwood to be with Tad. As time progressed, the custody of Tad became a source of great tension between Quentin and Samantha. Samantha wanted to move out of Collinwood, but Quentin refused to let her take Tad out of the house. She told him at one point that Tad was not actually his son, but this turned out to be a lie. Quentin's witchcraft trial also affect Tad's stance in Daniel's will. With the accusations against Quentin, Daniel disinherited him and made Gerard the master of Collinwood when he died until Tad reached the age of 21, and then the family fortune would go to him. However, Quentin was proven innocent, and he became the new master of Collinwood. Later Life With the course of history changed by Barnabas and Julia in 1840, Tad likely lived out a normal life and never haunted Collinwood in the future. In the Big Finish audio production Speak No Evil, Tad was still living at Collinwood in the summer of 1855. He was described as a "rich, arrogant, and terribly lonely man" who is haunted by an unhappy childhood. In Bloodline it is revealed that both his father and stepmother were killed in the Last Island Hurricane of 1856. Tad was the rightful heir of Collinwood, but he turned his back on the family and disappeared. As of 1870, no one knew of his whereabouts. As a result, Collinwood was passed to his cousin, Geoffrey. He died sometime before 1897. Alternate Timeline Prior to Barnabas and Julia traveling to the past, Tad had somehow died in 1840 and later haunted the estate in 1970 with Gerard, Daphne, and Carrie. This timeline was negated when Barnabas and Julia traveled to 1840 and prevented the catastrophe at Collinwood. Background information and notes * This character was David Henesy's final role in the orignal series. * Despite being a major factor in the 'Destruction of Collinwood' storyline, which acted as a prelude to the '1840' storyline, Tad had a very small role when the narrative shifted to the year 1840, appearing in just three episodes. * The adult Tad Collins was played by Arthur Darvill in the Big Finish audio production Speak No Evil. * In the year 1995, Quentin claims he saw Tad when in fact it was the ghost of David Collins. Quentin's mental state is highly questionable so what he said cannot be taken at face value. (1066) However, the opening narration for 1067 confirms the young boy ghost is that of David Collins. (It could be Tad's ghost dressed like David, since Tad died in 1970 in David's body.) Appearances 1079, 1080, 1081, 1084, 1085, 1086, 1092, 1093, 1096, 1097, 1098, 1099, 1100, 1102, 1103, 1109, 1147, 1157, 1165 Category:1840 Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Present-Day Characters